UsUk Valentine's Drabbles
by theherosdamsel
Summary: UsUk Valentines stuff written over the years.


**So i wrote this for Valentines day... its pretty late, but fair frenchie is still amazing for typing it up for me 3. **

_theauthor94: Sorry about_ _this taking forever... If you want to read more of thehero'sdamsel stuff just send me a message and be like "GET TYPING FRENCHMAN!" thehero'sdamsel __doesn't have a computer so I'm tying all the UsUk for that person. This is not owned by thehero'sdamsel. There would be like no other characters and it would be entirely UsUk fluff. Hundreds of episodes of it. enjoy!_

_**... i get no input on my own note...**_

_3 3 3 3 3 3 _

Alfred felt a small smile spread across his face when he spotted a familiar mop-haired blonde. Arthur was too engrossed in his book to notice the other boy walking up to him. Only Arthur would stay after school just to sit in the library and read. Alfred's smile grew as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He lifted the lid and pulled out a silver necklace. Alfred placed the box down on a nearby table as quietly as he could. Arthur didn't look up or notice anything, even when Alfred moved to stand behind the British boy.

Alfred draped the necklace chain around Arthur's neck and clipped the clasp in place. Arthur jerked in surprise, dropping his book as his hand flew to touch the fancy silver and blue 'A' charm that dangled from the necklace.

"What the-" Arthur turned in his chair, confused only to have his lips captured by the other boy's.

"Happy valentine's day babe." Alfred smiled at Arthur when he pulled away. Arthur went that shade of pink Alfred loved and mumbled a 'happy valentine's day' in response.

"So whatcha think?" Arthur looked confused for a second before he realized what Alfred meant. He looked down, catching sight of the necklace for the first time. A shy smile spread across Arthur's face as his blush deepened slightly.

"I already know that my name starts with 'A' git." He scowled half-heartedly at Alfred. Alfred shook his head, his smile widening.

"A' doesn't stand for Artie babe."

"Don't call me that." Arthur said before he realized what Alfred's words meant. "w-what? Wait, don't tell me. It goes with one of your stupid plans right?" Alfred's response of "s'not stupid!" was met with a roll of emerald eyes, but the annoyed expression soon turned into a mixture of embarrassment and slight pleasure at Alfred's next sentence.

"I'm just showin' that you're my boy." Alfred wrapped his arms around his flustered Brit. They stayed like that for a bit, content in the silence until Arthur thought of something.

"Alfred, aren't you supposed to be at practice?" Arthur tilted his head up to look at the American. Alfred rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah bout that… I kinda skipped."

"Alfred!"

"What? It's not like they need me there."

"Oh yes, you're just the star of the bloody team, but they don't need you!" Arthur rolled his eyes and squirmed in his position in Alfred's arms.

"Well lots of guys were talking about ditching." Alfred leaned back just enough to look at the smaller boy. "Besides, I want to spend time with my valentine." Arthur blushed and muttered something involving 'bloody git' and 'responsibility'. Alfred smirked and picked up the British boy's bag and slung it onto his shoulder. He then grabbed Arthur's hand, pulled him out of his seat, and started to drag him toward the door. "Dude, now we can have a longer date."

"Alfred! I'm not even ready. And I still have my school things-" Alfred cut Arthur off when he spun around suddenly and lifted his hand to place a kiss to the Brit's palm.

"Fairest Artie," (This earned a growl and a blush from Arthur) "You look perfect. Come on, just go with it, it'll be fine." Alfred smiled before adding. "It'll be the best date of your life. I promise."

"Fine." Arthur said before letting a small smile slipped across his face. He moved his hand slightly so he could hold Alfred's hand properly as they walked out together.

But Alfred broke his promise. No, it wasn't a horrible date, sure the movie was cheesy and cliché and Alfred complained loudly when he got brain freeze ("who eats ice cream in bloody February?") but it was a fine date. But the best date of Arthur's life happened exactly three years later, when Alfred reached in his pocket, pulled out a box, and got down on one knee to ask Arthur a very important question.


End file.
